


curiosity and confusion

by wondaerlust



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, and lou is jealous, tammy is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: the one where tammy questions her sexuality





	curiosity and confusion

“The traffic is a disaster!” Tammy said walking in Lou’s place holding bags filled with takeout. 

“What took you so damn long?” Lou asked annoyed. 

“Well first Derek didn’t want to stay with his father for the weekend and then his sweet little sister decided to throw a temper tantrum and then the sushi place we love was closed because they’re on vacation and last but not least IT TOOK ME THIRTY MINUTES TO GET HERE INSTEAD OF USUAL TEN.” Tammy practically yells as she takes plates from Lou’s kitchen placing them on the table. After the heist Lou’s place became a second home for all of them and especially Tammy lately. 

She has decided to divorce her husband and is now staying with Lou but only until she finds herself a place. With the money she had from the heist she could’ve gotten herself the nicest hotel room but Lou insisted that she stayed with her, hotel rooms are not safe, or something along those lines. 

“Seems like you had a very busy day, Tim-Tam.” 

“Oh hell yeah I did. And it’s only 3 pm.” 

“Well now just sit, relax and eat.” Lou said taking bags of food from Tammy’s hands. 

“Do you have any wine around here?” 

“This is a vodka only household but you’re lucky that I like you enough to get you a bottle of wine.” Lou smiles placing food on plates and then going back to kitchen to get wine glasses and the bottle of wine. 

“Oooh that’s my favorite.” Tammy said with her mouthful of food. 

“I know.” Lou winked at Tammy placing glass in front of her and filling it up to the top. She knew it wasn’t supposed to be full like that but she didn’t care, she knew how much Tammy liked wine. 

Two boxes of chinese food, one bottle of wine and one bottle of vodka later blondes were sitting on the ground, backs against the couch just talking about some really random things. There was a moment of silence, a comfortable silence of course because for some reason everything about their little hang outs always seemed so natural and they just enjoyed each other’s presence. In that moment Lou was staring at the bottle of vodka in her hands and Tammy was staring at Lou. 

“Lou?” She said after some time. 

“Hm?” 

“How did you know you were... well... um...” 

“Lesbian?” Lou helped her as she saw the other blonde was struggling with her words. Tammy just nodded to this. “Well, to be honest I’ve known it since very early age... But I know many people who realized or accepted that only later in life...” 

“So... it’s possible that I may have realized it only now?”

“Well in my experience there were probably signs of that before you just ignored them, I mean you were with your husband since you were like what? 15?” Tammy laughed at this. It was true. She’s known him since she was 14 and he was 16 so when it came to relationships she didn’t know much. It’s not like she planned to get in a relationship right away anyways, divorce isn’t even finalized yet, but it felt weird knowing that she didn’t have any other proper relationship in her whole life. 

“That’s very true. And there was that one time Debbie and I kissed...” Tammy said kind of embarrassed and as she said that Lou’s heart dropped. Something about that made her feel jealous, she didn’t know why she felt that way but she did. 

Just as always, she didn’t think before doing anything so before she knew it Lou was in Tammy’s lap kissing her. 

Tammy enjoyed it, probably more than she has ever enjoyed being kissed. Every time Lou would try pulling away to explain herself Tammy would just pull her back in the kiss. 

After a while they were laying on the ground snuggled together. 

“I think I’m not that confused anymore.” Tammy said. 

“Well, I’m glad I could help.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so random and not put together very well but i thought it was kinda cute so yea


End file.
